<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Baker’s Dozen by bbrown4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787462">A Baker’s Dozen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4'>bbrown4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Expansion, Breast Inflation, Clothes tearing, Dubious Consent, Extreme Weight Gain, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation, Large Breast, Magical Pregnancy, Milk, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nonconsensual Touching, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, belly inflation, pregnancy expansion, rapid pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige takes a job in a local baker’s shop and as she’s rolling the dough, her body grows thick in fat. As the pounds pile onto her she becomes stuffed with something fertile and permanent. </p><p>(Warnings: pregnancy expansion, breast inflation, extreme weight gain, lactation, ass expansion, etc.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Baker’s Dozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was looking through my works folder and found this piece that I typed up awhile ago. There’s just something about baking and pregnancy that just seem to go hand in hand. Anyway enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paige stood outside a small but comfortable, looking bakery. </p><p>There was a sign in one of the windows that read. (Assistant Wanted: woman worker with experience baking wanted. Hours are flexible paid 15 dollars an hour with free pastries.) </p><p>As Paige finished reading it, she glanced through the window looking at the stacks of fresh bread. Along with the buns covered in icing next to them, sat a wide variety of cakes. Displayed in all shapes and sizes from thin to thick. </p><p>She walked around the corner of the entrance, where the open sign sat next to the door. </p><p>It was wide open were a heavenly aroma of fresh bread, cinnamon and sugar wafted through the air. She hung just outside for a moment or two pondering, then shook her head. </p><p>“Might as well give it a try, better than standing outside all day.” She muttered to herself, then pushed the door open and walked inside letting the warmth and smells. </p><p>Of the bakery wash over, her it was a comfortable place softly lit in a light orange glow. </p><p>As she walked farther inside everywhere, she looked were stalls of baked goods. Long loaves of bread, fat slabs of pound and fruit cakes, many different assortments of cupcakes. </p><p>A lot of the stocks were half empty no doubt from a busy day from hungry costumers. Shoes clicked against the floor and Paige could hear movements from deeper inside. Inside the shop evidence that the owner was still around. </p><p>Paige was a young woman in her early twenties, with short pink hair styled into a pixie cut. </p><p>Purple eyes and light skin, she wore a loose lavender shirt and dark purple shorts. With a pair of pink flip flops it all matched up together nicely in a neat package. </p><p>Once she reached the counter that was lined up with cinnamon rolls and cookies on either side. She glanced around and said, “Hello? Is anyone here? I’m here for the job offered in the front window?” </p><p>She crossed her arms, behind her back and waited for a few minutes in silence. </p><p>The only sound around her was the faint humming coming from the ovens. Unsure Paige glanced around the store once more before she called out again. </p><p>“Hello?! Is anyone in?! I’m here for the assistant job? I can come back later!” She called out louder, this time hoping to catch the owner attention. </p><p>It was quiet again for another second, before the faint sound of footsteps could be heard coming. </p><p>She only had to wait a few more seconds before a figure emerged from the back. There was a tall woman in her early thirties standing in front of her. </p><p>She had long flowing blond hair, that fell in soft curls down past her shoulders. It stopped mid-back, she was wearing a simple white dress that had, a baby blue apron covering her front. She was a rather plump woman her body was layered with soft rolls of fat all over. </p><p>Her body but it was specifically collected around her wide hips and thick thighs.<br/>
It gave her a very wide figure, her heavy breast protruded visibly out from under the fabric. Of her dress this was nothing compared to the wide melon shape of her ass. </p><p>The cheeks could be seen from the front of her body and they were farther eclipsed by her belly. It was the largest part of her body heavy and swollen flesh that protruded out a foot from over her feet. Supported by rolls of fat, that hung off of her sides lifting the dome up. </p><p>One of her hands rested atop her mound and it didn’t take much.</p><p>For Paige to realize how it appeared so firm and stuffed. The fabric of her dress was even tighter on the cloth surrounding her belly. </p><p>While the rest of it was loose on ever other part of her body. Instead of strained, she waddled closer stopping just behind the counter. Placing one hand atop the counter and the other on her wide side resting there.</p><p>“ Hello dear, My name is Sam how may I help you today?” She asked smiling and rubbing the side of her womb.<br/>
“Hi Sam, are you the shop owner?” </p><p>“I’am been running this place for about three years now.” Sam grinned down at the smaller woman, who returned it and relaxed a bit at how friendly she was. </p><p>Her eyes fell back onto the other woman’s belly despite herself curiosity got the better of her. </p><p>“Is it hard to run a shop while pregnant? If you don’t mind me asking?” Paige said eyes trailing over her womb, as Sam placed both hands on her huge mound rubbing it. </p><p>Up and down she signed softly, “It’s no trouble it can be a little tough with this tyke, but I’ve managed so far. Are you here for the job?” </p><p>“Yes of course.” Paige replied trying not to stare at her swollen orb to much. “I’ve got a bit of experience baking at home and I figured that it couldn’t hurt to work in a shop.” </p><p>Sam leaned forward a bit over the counter as much as her engorged womb would let her. </p><p>“Do you have a job currently?”, She asked while rubbing her lower back gently trying relieve some of her pain. </p><p>“No, unfortunately I’m unemployed at the moment and honestly this seems like a great opportunity.” </p><p>“Do you have any experience baking bread dear?”, Sam awkwardly bent down behind the counter and picked up a small basket. </p><p>Placing it on the counter between them, “Not to much with bread. But I’m pretty good with cakes and cupcakes, I used to bake with my mother a lot. I actually still do pretty often now.”</p><p>She clapped her hands together in glee, “ Ohh! That’s great! Well I offer the usual wage around here, which is fifteen dollars a hour. But I also let my employees have all the snacks they want.” </p><p>Sam said as she walked away from the counter towards the back of the store. </p><p>Her voice carried over from it, “ We work six days a week, Sundays are off and the hours are from nine am to six pm. On the weekends, weekdays is to eight I also have a good base who wants their food on time” </p><p>She raised her voice, so that Paige could still hear her. </p><p>“Normally we do a trial period, but I need all the help I can get. So your hired do you mind coming to help starting tomorrow?” She said coming back into the room and the pink haired woman raised a eyebrow in surprise. </p><p>“Tomorrow? That’s pretty soon.” </p><p>“Well like I said, I need all the help that I can get with this little one on the way.” The older woman laughed and came back to the counter, she was carrying a large basket. </p><p>In both hands stopping in front she set it down and Paige gaped at it. </p><p>The thing was filled to the brim with bread, desserts and other baked delights. Some tarts, pastries and several other things it looked like they would fall out. </p><p>If she wasn’t careful with it, “Take these with you hun. Think of it a a part of your first payment, on the compliments of the baker.” </p><p>She winked at the younger woman massaging the arched curve of her fertile belly. </p><p>Paige felt a little taken back, everything was moving really fast. But she didn’t want to upset her new boss after just getting hired. </p><p>So she took the basket off of the counter bucking under the weight a bit. </p><p>The pregnant woman chuckled, “ Careful I met have put to many things in there. I’m just excited to be working with someone again, it’s been quite awhile.” </p><p>There was a story behind that statement and while she wanted to ask. The purple eyed woman thought it was best left alone to another day. Also after they got to know each other better, regaining her balance Paige rested the basket against her hip. </p><p>“Thank you miss?” </p><p>The blonde smiled and waved her off, “ Oh just call me Sam, dear. Now you get home and rest up we have a lot of bread to make tomorrow.” </p><p>She clapped her hands together and quickly added. “ Oh before I forget, please be here by eight tomorrow. It will take an hour to get some things set up now off with you.”  </p><p>Sam was playing with a piece of her hair and waved her off one last time. “Goodnight Paige.” </p><p>“O-oh of course goodnight Sam, I’ll see you tomorrow and thank you again for the extra food.” She shouted back at her boss who pushed her out the door of the bakery. </p><p>The door shut behind her and she saw her new boss wave goodbye to her with both arms. </p><p>Paige chuckled to herself and hefted the basket up farther onto her hip. To carry it the rest of the way home she was excited to be starting a new job. </p><p>*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*</p><p>Once she was back home, Paige pushed open her front door. </p><p>With her elbows and walked into her living room with the basket, once she reached her center table. The pink haired woman set it down gently on the wood and sat down on the couch. </p><p>Behind her and sighed in relief the basket hadn’t been light. She sat there for a second and once her breathing evened out, Paige kicked off her shoes it was completely dark outside. The lights shined in through the front window from the town reflecting off her tv. </p><p>She stood up from the couch and turned the lamp on light brightening up the room. </p><p>Setting her phone down on the table next to the basket. Paige leaned over it and reached into it grabbing one of the any pastries inside. </p><p>Gazing at the multiple items inside, her eyes trailed over the frosted yum-yums, ice buns, eclairs and many pieces of bread. This didn’t even include the tarts, cupcakes or the muffins that she caught a brief glance of. Eyes widening, Paige took one of the eclairs out of the stack carefully unwrapping it. </p><p>“Wow, this is insane in wonder Sam’s a little on the heavier side. If she gets to eat things like this all the time.” She giggled and bit into the éclair, grinning in delight at the wonderful taste of the filling. </p><p>It only took a couple more bites, before the pinkette downed the entire dessert. </p><p>It was gone in the blink of a eye and without a second thought Paige reached out grabbed a cinnamon roll. Doing the same, it was quickly devoured in record time and followed by another. </p><p>“These are so good, I’m gonna have to ask Sam what she puts in these.” She mused and picked up one of the tarts eating half of it in two bites.  </p><p>“Still I’m glad that I was able to land this job and Sam seems really nice.” While Paige mumbled to herself she continued to eat treats out of the basket for sometime. </p><p>After biting off the last bits of a cupcake, the pinkette sighed in content and glanced down to see a third of the basket gone. </p><p>“Oh shit.. I guess I got carried away. Haha” she laughed to herself leaning farther back against the couch. </p><p>Looking down at her torso, Paige saw that she was bloated a little it pushed up against the waist of her shorts. </p><p>“I need to control myself better..” she shrugged, “oh well a few extra treats aren’t gonna kill me.” The young woman stretched her arms over her head feeling full and warm. </p><p>She yawned and stood up, “Time to turn in for a early night I do gotta wake up early tomorrow.” </p><p>With that she took a quick shower and went to bed quickly passing out. </p><p>*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*</p><p>The loud blaring of her alarm jerked her awake and Paige jumped up in her bed.<br/>
“Jesus! I’m awake, I’m up.. gah.” She moaned scratching the back of her head. </p><p>She sat up and yawned getting out of bed, she pulled out a long blue plain dress. With a matching hair clip setting it down on her bed, the young woman turned around grabbing a brush. </p><p>Brushing her locks into place, the pink haired woman slipped into the pale blue dress then left, the straps on her shoulders. Now dressed she looked over at the clock on her wall and saw that the time sat that. Seven thirty am which caused her to keep, “ oh fuck I’m gonna be late!” </p><p>She shrieked and ran out of her bedroom rushing into the kitchen. </p><p>She swiped two pieces of toast and jogged into the living room she toed her feet into her shoes. A matching pair of white flats and rushed out the front door. </p><p>Then locked it behind her with the sun shining high above her. Paige started her twenty minute walk to the bakery. </p><p>*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*</p><p>Somehow she was able to make it in time and pushed through the door. </p><p>Just as the clock hit eight o clock, she pushed it open and let the tidal wave of warmth wash over her. “I made it!” Paige shouted and she heard a light giggle from near her. </p><p>“ Good morning Paige and yes you made it in time.” Sam said from behind the counter in all her two hundred and forty pound glory. </p><p>Her arms were covered up to the forearm in flour and were full of fleshy made loaves of bread. </p><p>That she was arranging on the counter in front of her, “I’m glad that you made it dear.” </p><p>Paige walked farther into the store and asked, “So where you do you want me boss?” </p><p>Sam cleaned her arms off of the flour and walked around the counter. “Follow me.”, the voluptuous woman told her they walked through the store into the back of the shop.<br/>
Paige followed her and they stopped in a small back room that was set up as a office. The blond held out her hand and Paige looked at her confused her a second. </p><p>“I have a box to hold your stuff, if you need it for keys and other stuff.” She bent down and picked up a small yellow crate for her. </p><p>“Ooooo sure thanks boss!”, the pinkette reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out her house keys. </p><p>She dropped them into the box and the blond handed her a white apron. “This should keep some of the flour off your clothes. But I’m sure that you will get a little be messy after all we are baking.” </p><p>Paige took the cloth from her and put her head through the hole resting it on her chest. “Here dear, turn around I’ll help you tie this.” </p><p>“Oh uh sure.” She did as instructed while the large woman tied her strings nice and tight. </p><p>“There we go. Now follow me.” With that she motioned her to follow and Paige did so they left the small office and went into a larger room in the back.<br/>
It was a large room lined with ovens alongside sacks of flour and every kind of baking ingredient imaginable. Massive wooden shelves that were stuffed to the brim with ginger, baking sugar, cinnamon and vanilla. While two long tables took up the space in the middle and were littered with rolling pins alongside other equipment. </p><p>“Woah.. did you do this all by yourself?” Paige gasped in awe wide eyed. </p><p>“Yes” Sam laughed, “it’s not the easiest job with a baby in you. But I don’t have to move around much and I love what I do.” </p><p>“So what do you want me to do today?” Paige asked turning towards the bigger woman. </p><p>“Since it is your first day we’ll try to ease you into it for now I just want you to roll out the dough for some more loaves.” Sam instructed her as she coated her own hands in some flour. </p><p>“The customers will be arriving very soon and I’ll need to man the counter. You can make some bread on your own right?” </p><p>“One of the things I know best.” Paige grinned soaking her own hand in flour and bent down to start kneeing the dough. </p><p>Feeling the pliable mixture squish and mound around her fingers. “Atta girl, I’ll be back in a bit to see how your doing.” </p><p>Sam gave her a light pat on the back and then left her alone for the front of the shop. With that she was gone. With a shrug, Paige continued to kneading and moulding the dough rolling the shape out. Then folding it back in on itself, the mixture started to become airy and fluffy. </p><p>After a few minutes of handling it, Paige picked it up and placed it in a mould, easy enough. </p><p>She threw more flour over her hands and onto the table below then began to knead a second loaf. She coughed her a sec from all the flour in the air, “ Its getting a bit stuffy in here.” </p><p>She continuously kneaded the dough and tried to wipe her forehead with her elbow. It was starting to feel hot, sweat started to form on her eyebrows, her clothes felt tight and itchy. She groaned in discomfort, “okay it feels like my shirt is extra tight.” </p><p>She looked down for a spilt second and saw her belly beginning to extend outwards barely a centimeter. </p><p>Her eyes widened, “what the fu-“ she gasped her hands flew to it clutching at her now slightly pudgy belly.</p><p> “Fucking hell did I just grow?” She prodded the add pudge, feeling her finger sink into the new flab. Her panties begun to feel too tight and Paige head whipped around to look at her ass. </p><p>Which was slowly but surely pushing her dress out her ass grew outward. Each asscheek began to swell with cellulite and fat, growing visibly millimeter by millimeter. The pink haired woman’s mouth fell open in shock, she … she could feel it. </p><p>The sensation of expanding, becoming bigger and larger.</p><p> Her dress creaked as her ass gained a new level of jiggle and pudge. It puffed out, the up and the back of dress rising with her cheeks. </p><p>The cloth strained as her hips began to widen, her pelvis bones spacing themselves farther apart. To create a more supportive stance while her thighs became laden with fat. Rolls began to form around her waist to add with the additional weight that was pilling onto her heavier body. </p><p>Her claves and thighs thickened, plumping up, inflating like sausage skins that were pumped full of meat. </p><p>Her arms started to follow suit each limb multiplying in size and thick with additional cellulite. The fat literally growing before Paige’s eyes, she screamed in fright. </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!” </p><p>Her belly rumbled and her eyes shot to it at the sound. It started to grow again bulging into the fledging of a beer belly it sagged forward. </p><p>Pulling the fabric of her dress tightly with it fell downward in its heavy weight over her waist. “What is going on?” She whined rooted to the spot in terror unable to move with the freight pulsing through her. </p><p>As a ripping noise echoed from the bottom of her dress. The globes of fat that made up each cheek of her ass swung free as the fatty globes swelled up, growing bigger than basketballs. The fabric strained around her gut and it followed suit around her chest. </p><p>Paige’s modest chest, exploded from small and perky to fat sagging tits of pink flesh. </p><p>Within the span of a few seconds, they stung at the tight dress atop. In their expansive quest she swore from the pinching pain caused by them. </p><p>“Owww fuck!” She hissed her fingers scrabbled to the apron ribbons at her back. </p><p>Struggling a bit, she was able to reach the tie and managed to undo it. The pink haired woman pulled it off just in time to watch her dress get tore to pieces. </p><p>Ripping itself apart in its conquest for more space for her swelling tits and belly. The mangled bra she had been wearing fell to the floor at her feet. She stared in awe and horror at the sight of her swollen breast, Paige was beginning to look obese now. </p><p>Was the first thought that ran through her panicking mind. </p><p>Her face plumped up and widened her cheeks chubbier, while extra chins formed under the one she already had. Finally at least the growth started to slow down the last traces of. </p><p>Fat filling in between her love handles and making her belly gain a bit more weight. It fell a little farther down and then stopped completely, she stood there fully naked except for a thin pair of panties. That were barely hanging on they were so stretched that they were now. </p><p>Acting as a thing, the young woman groaned as she glanced down at herself. </p><p>Her body had pilled on to more than two hundred pounds in weight. Complete with wide hips, huge thighs and the biggest pair of tits she had even seen. </p><p>They had to be at least over triple ddds, this didn’t include her belly that was bigger than a basketball in size. Even her hair had grown and changed becoming longer and more curly the pink locks ran just past her shoulders now. She was covered in fat and cellulite, curves and rolls placed in any place that they could fit. </p><p>Paige looked like a completely different person. </p><p>“What. The. Actual. Fuck. Happened.” She cried out in shock gaping at her new body. “I’m huge! My belly alone could fit an entire person in it! What are my parents going to say!” </p><p>She hesitantly placed her hand flat against her skin and gently rubbed the new flesh. </p><p>Trying to figure out if she was dreaming and what could have possibly caused this. Her flesh rippled in waves and her fat fingers sunk into the blubber like dough she had been kneading a minute or two ago.</p><p>“Is… is that it?” The pinkette whispered hesitantly, still examining her new heavier breast complete with rosy areola and thick nipples. </p><p>As if in reply, Paige felt a horrible cramping sensation deep inside her core. </p><p>She groaned in pain and her hands flew to her lard covered belly. It felt like her guts were being twisted into knots and ropes there was the added, sensation of burning in her thighs. </p><p>Then it began, her belly started to swell outwards, bulging forward but this time was different. It fell downward and running liquid could be heard like a balloon being filled with water. It was tight and forced, it shifted in shape and size from sagging fat.</p><p> To firm, bulging and gravid it grumbled loudly then exploded in a massive wave of growth. </p><p>It swelled then arched distending up and out, the mound crept farther out from her frame. Inch, upon inch, it bugled out and out until it extended a foot ahead the rest of her body. </p><p>The pain, cramps and burning ceased …only to be replaced with a strange sensation coming from within her. Paige’s breast had changed as well they had swollen full and her nipples were engorged. Thick and erect faint liquid leaking from them, lactating just as she winced from the sudden motion. </p><p>Of her belly rippling with a solid hard kick, making her dome bugle outwards. </p><p>“Oh come on!” Paige hissed, gingerly rubbing her new hard stomach. “I’m not… pregnant am I?” </p><p>“I’m afraid so hun.” A voice giggled from behind her. </p><p>Paige whipped around, one hand trying to covering her sagging leaking breast. Only to see her new boss Sam enter the room, a large smile beamed across her face.<br/>
Her hand resting atop her own pregnant belly.</p><p>“What the happened to me! I’m pregnant and huge!” Paige demanded shouting in anger, her face turning red at being fat, pregnant and very much naked in front of her boss. </p><p>“Oh honey” Sam sighed walking closer and taking one of the pink haired woman’s in her own. “I’m not quite sure myself, but what I do know is that this bakery is very special. One that likes to have all who work within it to be fertile and full-figured.” </p><p>She jerked back in surprise and then took in her bosses figure once more.<br/>
They looked very similar in appearance though, she was sure that Sam was definitely more pregnant than herself. And as she had this thought the earlier feeling from before returned, the pinkette gasped, “n-no ple-please.” </p><p>Sam smiled at her softly, “just let it do it’s work dear.” </p><p>Paige glanced down in horror at her pregnant belly as it once more progressed and began to grow creeping out. Her girth rolled forward and she moaned softly it shot out a inch the tight flesh pulling tight over her womb. </p><p>Expanding at a steady pace into multiples and her navel popped out completely. The twin forcing the skin out and dragging her skin down from the additional babe. She whimpered at the site of herself, Paige’s belly sat between her fat thighs. </p><p>Her skin drum tight and shiny smooth it trailed over the expanse. </p><p>Only stopped by her protruding navel, plump breast lactating what could only be milk. Ass, hips and thighs layered in fat her arms weren’t faring much better thick in cellulite and rolls. </p><p>Legs were in a similar state, a foot hit hard against her walls visibly distending her skin. </p><p>“My my, the shop must really like you I’ve never seen that before.” </p><p>“Ugh oh god .. so this is magic? I’m a knocked up fatty through magic?” Paige wheezed out trying to deal with everything that had occurred to her. </p><p>“Yes” her boss squeezed her hand and sighed, “ If you want to word it like that but you are now with child and an employee of this bakery.” </p><p>Sam stepped closer to the pink haired woman leaning over her. She placed one of her hands low on her womb and gently caressed the smooth gravid belly. </p><p>Paige shivered when the blonds other hand gently cupped her cheek. “I think that you’ll be one for a long time to come.” </p><p>Before she could protest Sam’s lips covered her own in a kiss. Her purple eyes widened and Paige’s mound quaked once more her big round belly started to swell outwards. She moaned loudly at the spark of pleasure that rushed through her privates. </p><p>As thin fingers reached around her pregnant swell and started to lightly trace along her lips. They parted them traveling through the increasingly wet entrance. </p><p>Once they found their goal, the blond zeroed in on her clit. Gently massaging it, Paige groaned and leaned more into the kiss their fertile bellies brushing against each other. As she played with Paige’s pussy causing the employee to keen and buck into her hand. </p><p>The pregnant store and owner was happy to have found her perfect pregnant partner. </p><p>Whose hips were grinding into the forward thrusting of her fingers inside her pussy. Continuously jerking and flicking her clit in motion, the pleasure was never ending. </p><p>Paige’s mouth flew open involuntarily in continuous moans and groans. Her hips had a mind of there own and she couldn’t get them to stop slamming down onto the fingers inside her. She kept trying to get them deeper inside her.. good…it felt so good ..so fucking. </p><p>A wave of warmth rushed through her and she titled her head back moaning, “uh uh ha ha ah ah oo oh aaaa.”</p><p>The rush of the pregnancy expansion had sent her hormones into overdrive and Sam took full advantage.</p><p>Having her new lover exactly where she wanted her, fat pregnant and lactating under her as they had sex. The store would provide the rest even now as she gyrated onto her fist. </p><p>Paige’s belly had swollen fertile and thick with at least triplets in her fat surface. The young woman wasn’t even fighting it and was subconsciously thrusting herself into her hand. Her mouth flew open and she choked out loud, lewd gasping, moans the pleasure was all that mattered at that moment. </p><p>Sam wouldn’t have it any other way, in her full and fertile bakery.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>